Flirting With Demons
by PurpleElm23723
Summary: To Crowley, Kate was everything he could want and more, so he saw no problems with a bit of harmless flirting.


**I do NOT own Supernatural or any of its characters! I only own the OC and this sad excuse of a plot. **

"You said a vamp got Kate's brother." Dean reached out a hand for Bobby's flask as Sam spoke. "Did she ever kill the one that got him?"

Bobby gave a humorless chuckle. "Just the one? Hell, Kate took out the whole damn nest! Trust me boys, you don't want to get on her bad side."

"A whole nest, all by herself?" Dean looked incredulous.

"Damn right the whole nest." The three men jumped and spun around to see Kate twirling a wicked looking hunting knife in her fingers. Her face was cold and the boys suppressed a shiver at the malevolent grin that grew across her face. "I picked off the little ones, one by one, before taking my shotgun in one hand and a machete in the other to finish off the rest." She used the knife in her hands to pick underneath her nails. "I chopped off every one of the bastards' heads until I found the one that'd done in my brother." She scoffed.

"I took my time with him, poking and prodding him until he was squealing... Then I gutted him like the pig he was before finally chopping off his head." Kate bounced the knife in her hand before chucking it end over end into the wall. Standing straight when it stuck between two boards, she glanced at the boys, grinning. "I've never had so much fun in my life." She then walked into the kitchen and over to the liquor cabinet. She pulled down a bottle of Jack and tossed the cap onto the counter.

Kate took a long swig straight from the bottle as she approached the boys. Suddenly, Kate grinned again, but this time it was seductive and lacked all her previous malice. "Well, hello there, handsome."

The boys whipped around to see who she was talking to, only to start at the sight of Crowley standing behind Bobby. He was looking at Kate with a strange mix of awe and lust. "Where on this beautiful Earth did you find this lovely jewel, boys?" Crowley carefully stepped around the demon trap, trying to be conspicuous, but failing. Kate's eyes narrowed, but she didn't make any move to try and kill him.

Crowley was grateful for that, knowing she'd noticed his skirting around the rug. He gave her a knee weakening grin and she smiled back. Dean was the first to recover. "What the Hell are you doing here Crowely?!"

Crowley gave him a look of disgust. "I'm obviously here to kiss your ass, halfwit." Kate chuckled at his sarcasm. He flashed her another smile, this time adding a wink. Turning back to Dean, he said, "I'm here because I have a little demon problem."

"What do you mean?"

"If you'd shut up for a few minutes, I'd be happy to explain." Crowely took another step towards Kate, who leaned against the door frame, the bottle of liquor still in her hands. She took another swig before offering some to Crowley. He shook his head, "no thanks, love." He turned to face the three men. "I have a few henchmen who are hell bent on doing their job only too well. I told them to kill a few of a certain kind of people but so far they've left none alive. And I was hoping to keep a few of them around, just to keep them from dying out."

He inspected his nails as he continued. "All I want you to do, is send the select few of them back to hell to be punished and then you can go on your merry way. Oh, and all you need to know is that they're hiding in Massachusetts in a warehouse on the coast. I'll text you the address and you just kill every demon in the building. Got it?"

"And what do we get out of it?"

"Are you always this delicate when dealing with demons? Oh, that's right! You're not!" Crowely gave a tight smile. "Suffice it to say that if you do this for me, I won't kill you the next time I see you."

Dean tried to protest but Sam cut him off. "All we have to do is kill a bunch of demons and you spare us the next time you drop in?"

"Nicely put, Sam, I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Whatever... We'll kill 'em for you, but you have to get us back the Colt."

"Deal, though I don't see why you still want that silly old thing. Could it be sentiment?" Crowely looked at Sam, only to find him giving one of his famous bitch faces. "A pleasure as always, but I do believe introductions are in order." He turned to Kate, who grinned again.

She held out her hand. "Kate Jacobs."

"Crowely, King of Hell."

"A demon huh? The _king_ of demons... I like the sound of that." Kate winked at Crowely.

"Honestly boys, how did this gem end up with you wankers?"

"They barged in on a hunt of mine and almost got me killed."

"You know, Kate, darling, you're taking this whole demon thing better than I expected." Crowley chuckled. "Usually, Hunters try to kill me on sight."

Kate laughed. "Oh, Darlin'! After the things I've seen? Sweetheart, demons I get, but people are crazy." She winked at him again and he grinned.

"Oh, love, you are speaking my language! Can I take you home?"

"Tempting offer, but I'm happy here for now. I'd like to take as many freaks with me before I join you."

"You know, Darling, I heard the last bit of your conversation about that vampire you killed. I was riveted! You have such malicious finesse! I need more demons like you."

"Again, tempting offer, Crowley babe, but like I said. For now, I'm happy here." She stepped closer to him, diminishing the space between them to mere centimeters. "Though, once I'm dead, I hope there's room for me by your side. If I'm going to become a demon, I might as well become a high class one. I deserve nothing less than to be a queen."

Crowely watched Kate with an animalistic hunger as she began to walk away. "Oh, love, you are simply perfect. I can't wait!" He turned back to the boys only to find all three of them with their jaws on the floor. "Oh, close your mouths! You've never seen a demon flirt before?"

Sam was the first to recover, though his face was twisted into an angry smirk. "It's just that before tonight, we've never seen a demon flirt with anyone, much less a mortal woman."

"That and it's Kate... Granted, she's a little rough around the edges and down right fucking scary, but it's still Kate!"

"Dean, we've only known her for a week. To be quite honest with what we heard from her tonight, I'm surprised she hasn't been possessed yet."

"She's got an anti-possession tattoo on her right buttock."

"And how do you know that Crowely?" Dean turned all the way around to face him.

Crowely smirked. "She flashed me a bit of skin as she left... the little minx..." He broke out of his lustful reverie and clapped his hands. "Well, I'll text you that address. Tah-tah, boys!" Bobby, Sam and Dean all jumped up, but it was too late, he'd already disappeared.


End file.
